buzzfeed_unsolvedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Bergara
For Ryan's aliases, click here. Description Ryan Bergara is one of the two main co-hosts for BuzzFeed: Unsolved along with Shane Madej. He believes in ghosts and other paranormal forces strongly, and fans that believe as well are called Boogaras. Early Life Ryan was born to Steve Bergara, who is a dentist, and Linda Bergara, in Los Angeles, California. As a child, Ryan once fell into a pile of bricks and hit his head. He and some others were playing hide and seek, and he climbed into a tree and fell. Ryan attended Arcadia High School and took Advanced Film Productions, which he made many videos for, including "Just Another Day," and published them on his YouTube. Ryan also attended Chapman University and earned a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Television and Broadcast Journalism. He famously created "I Love Finals Week" with Byron Martin during this time, posted on his Vimeo, and created a sequel years later titled "A Holiday Miracle" with Byron Martin and Shane Madej, posted on his YouTube. He graduated in 2013. At an unknown point in time, Ryan had a neighbor with a lime tree that hung over his own property, and Ryan was legally allowed to pick limes from it. Work Before BuzzFeed: Unsolved Note: please assume all information in this section is provided by his since-deleted LinkedIn unless otherwise stated. In 2009, Ryan founded Jamexi Productions, his own company. Ryan worked at Sony Pictures Entertainment as a Digital Picture Editorial Intern from November 2010 to February 2011, and worked at Viacom as a Production Management Intern. Ryan also cameo'd in NCIS: Los Angeles in the second episode of the fourth season, which aired October 2, 2012. His college roommate had won a contest to appear as a featured extra, but gave it to him. He also interned and then later worked as an official videographer/editor at Whalerock Industries from January 2013 to January 2014. Ryan recounted in an interview that after graduating in 2013, he "went and he worked on sets doing lighting and grip work ... And then after that ... he went to public access, did a lot of video production. He worked on filming professors from USC essentially giving PowerPoint presentations." From March to August 2014, he worked as a camera operator, editor, and producer at Take One Productions until moving on to BuzzFeed. Ryan worked as a Video Intern from August 2014 to January 2015, when he became a Video Fellow, and then a Junior Video Producer in April 2015. At this time, he was "lighting, shooting, directing and editing" BuzzFeed content, as well as producing his own. Most notably, he appeared in BuzzFeed's Test Friends, which ran from June 2015 to July 2016. The Birth of BuzzFeed: Unsolved In a since-deleted interview from VidCon 2018 titled "Shane Reveals A SHOCKING Detail About One of Buzzfeed Unsolved's Cases," Ryan states that he and Brent Bennett would argue back and forth about unsolved cases during their commute to work, and eventually they decided to create BuzzFeed: Unsolved. In a Reddit Q&A, Ryan stated that the reason Brent eventually left the show was "As the show became bigger and more time consuming Brent didn't really have time to do it anymore since he's also a video producer that had other obligations. Plus, he truly was not a fan of investigating crime so he decided to step away." Ryan then asked Shane to co-host with him. Category:Hosts, Crew, and Special Guests